Terror
Terror was an Executor-class Star Dreadnought under the command of Admiral Sepulature and the base ship for the TIE Phantom Project. Characteristics Dimensions The Executor-class measured 19 kilometers in length, was approximately five times larger and more destructive than any Star Destroyer class in the Imperial Navy, and was 100 times more massive than the ubiquitous Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Propulsion Systems The Executor-class was built with one main reactor and an unknown number of secondary reactors. Thirteen Executor-50.x engines placed in five thruster banks gave the Executor-class impressive acceleration for its size. The main reactor was accessible through various service tubes. Offensive and Defensives Systems The Executor-class had over 5,000 weapons emplacements, including turbolasers, assault concussion missile launchers, and ion cannons. With warships being able to direct all power to their energy weapons, the Executor-class had at least 100 times more firepower than an Imperial-class destroyer. A majority of gun batteries and missile launchers were located in the central cityscape on the class's dorsal side, while some point-defense guns were located throughout the side-trenches. Its shields handled much of the power generated—an amount equivalent to the total power of a medium star. Shield-projectors were placed throughout the hull, which decentralized the protection system and decreased the chance of all shields falling at once. Known shield segments included the dorsal, ventral, bow, aft, port and starboard shields An extra shield generator was mounted in the middle of the ship. In addition to the shield generators, Terror had stygium cloaking generators fitted to the vessel, in order to perform sneak attacks on enemy targets. Complement Terror housed thousands if TIEs, mostly TIE Phantoms. In addition to fighters, the Executor-class also carried a large number of landing craft, dropships, ground armor and two prefabricated garrison bases. At least three hangar bays were located on the portside, several underneath the vessel, and multi-level fighter bays deep inside the main superstructure. The class had an internal Beltway cargo handling system. The internal freight shaft went from the stern to the prow of the battleship, equipped with a tracked hauler that could carry large loads throughout the vessel. In terms of detention facilities, these Super-class Star Destroyers possessed six detention blocks that were used for crew discipline alone. In addition, they held ten additional high-security blocks that were used for enemy prisoners. Furthermore, they contained three cargo areas that were designed for the secure transport of large quantities of slaves, refugees or even prisoners of war. Adjacent to the large landing bays used by the bulk shuttles were holding areas that were equipped with only minimal facilities in terms of water taps, ventilation and food dispensers. These regions of the ship were considered adequate for up to a thousand people. Bridge The bridge tower was almost a starship in itself and was a standard module on many different KDY warship classes. It was equipped with heavy shielding to compensate for its highly visible location, and contained mess halls, special quarters for officers of high rank, and large escape pods. The admiral aboard the vessel even had his own escape pod, directly above the command bridge and next to admiral's suites. The command tower also had its own power generators, relays, and life-support systems. It was connected to the ship's main reactor by a cluster of power feeds. The bridge of the Terror ''had the same basic layout as standard Star Destroyers. The outer-most part featured nine triangular viewports. The center contained two crewpits which housed the control consoles for the ship. Between them was the command walkway. To the right and left sides of the bridge were two alcoves containing the weapons and defense stations. Behind the bridge were the communications stations, a turbolift, and a HoloNet pod for ship-to-ship communications. On the level directly beneath the bridge was the main navigation complex. Additional tower-structures were located throughout the ships main superstructure. Command Salon The command held a Meditation chamber, much like the one Darth Vader used during his time in the Empire. An arm extending from the ceiling removed, held, and replaced the helmet and mask. The chamber injected atmospheric gasses and oxygen into the sealed volume from underfloor channels to sustain roenen. Built-in communication systems allowed Sepulature to maintain contact with the outside. History TIE Phantom Project The ''Terror was the flagship of the Empire's TIE Phantom project and was fitted with a stygium cloaking device. The Terror was to lead the Empire's renewed effort to destroy the Alliance to Restore the Republic by unleashing the new TIE Phantoms against the Rebel fleet. Terror was infiltrated by two Rebel saboteurs disguised as stormtroopers. The infiltrators, Rookie One and Ru Murleen, managed to capture a TIE Phantom and use it to begin destroying the Terror's internal systems while it was docked over Imdaar Alpha. They escaped, but didn't do enough damage to destroy the Dreadnought. Terror was rebuilt and the TIE Phantom Project was re-commissioned under the the command of Admiral Sepulature who replaced the former Admiral Sarn, who was executed for his failure. Category:Flagships Category:Star Dreadnoughts Category:Imperial Starships